Mamma mia teens
by Myrthen97
Summary: This was the las year of school for Donna and her friends! Donna really want her and Sam's parents to know that they are dating, when Sam finaly agrees on telling them there will be an unpleasent suprise waiting for Donna. Sam should have told her this way earlier. can he make it up to her? will his parent's aprove him and donna dating? or does he have to switch school?
1. Chapter 1

This is just a story of what It would be like if everyone already known each other in high school. This is more a Donna/Sam story but I will put some Bill/Rosie in it for the ones who like.

* * *

(sorry for my bad English I'm from Holland :D so don't get mad at me if I got some words wrong)

Please comment I would love to hear your opinion if you have ideas for the story just comment maybe I will use some of your ideas for the story.

* * *

Just 2 weeks school and then it's already summer! Donna couldn't wait to have free from school.

Donna, Rosie and Tanya had math the first hour.

"HELLO!" Rosie waved her hand in front of donna's face but donna was deep in her thoughts.

"what..?" donna said with a tired voice

"why are you so tired?" Rosie asked

"too much party?" Tanya said laughing

"really?! Couldn't come up with anything better? We have five exams this week!" donna said

irritated

" woow.. someone is not in her best mood this morning.." Rosie said

"I studied all night because if I don't get a good grade my dad will get so pissed.."

"And and I still need to tell my dad that sam and I are dating..."

"Come on we'll figure something out!" Rosie said

"yeah that's what friends are for!" Tanya said

"is there something you want to share Tanya?" said

"eh… I.. I.. I was just talking about my skin cream.." Tanya said quick not wanting the whole class to hear Donna's dilemma

"you really should try it!" Tanya said

"realy... i mean it?.."

The class started laughing

"OUT!" mrs. Heller said pointing to the door

"okay, okay, relax.." she said while walking through the door

* * *

"oh i'm bored" Sam said

"yeah just becausd Donna isn't here" Bill said laughing

"as if you never think of Rosie" Harry said

"well..."

"oh come on!" Sam and Harry both said

"talking instead of training?" Coach Madison said

"eh.."

"TWENTY PUSH-UP'S"

"oh god.." they all said


	2. Chapter 2

"SKIN CREAM?" Rosie and Donna said laughing while running in to the cafeteria

"well what else could I say?" "I couldn't tell everyone your issue"

"guess you're right.." Donna said while she and Rosie joined the table

"when are you gonna tell your parents about you and Sam?" Rosie said

"They have to know before the dance..." Tanya added

"I know but I'm sure they won't approve…" Donna said sadly

"just go talk to your parents alone first, you just don't say who it is" Tanya said

"Yeah just tell them that there's a guy you like and he like's you back" Rosie said

"who likes you?" Sam said while he kept his hands for her eyes

"Sam don't put your hand for my eyes!" Donna said laughing

"Donna is just finding a way to tell her parents that she likes a guy and the guy likes her back" Rosie said while Sam went to sit next to donna

"what she is trying to say is Donna need to tell her parents about you and her before the dance" Tanya said

"oh I see" Sam said

"we'll figure something out okay?" Sam said kissing Donna's cheek

"I guess.."

"Hey don't be sad, you just need to see it this way, when you tell your parents we could take you shopping for a dress!" Tanya said enthusiastic

"can you only think of shopping?" Rosie said

"most of the time yes… but where are Bill and Harry?"

"they are still showering because we had to do twenty push-ups!"

"oh you poor thing…" Tanya said laughing

Donna was still not in the mood for the jokes of her friends, she was still thinking of a way to tell her parents. Her dad wasn't really easy when it came to boyfriends, he always said _"marry a businessman then you'll become rich"_. Donna knew that Sam's parents were rich and he wanted to be an architect which could make a lot of money, but donna didn't care about the money even if he didn't had a nickel or a dime he would still go steady with him, and he would do the same that she knew for sure _._

Donna was took out of her thoughts when Bill and Harry joined the table

"hey guys!" They both said

"hey Rosie" Bill said when he kissed her cheek

Harry wanted to say something when Tanya interrupted

"we all herd the story from Sammy-boy over here" Tanya said

"Donna why are you so quiet?" Sam said worried

"Like you don't know why!" Donna said a bit irritated

"you expect me to tell my parents about you and when I ask you when you're gonna introduce me you say _I guess we could do that someday"_

"just like you don't know why I'm afraid to tell them!" Sam said being a bit irritated himself too

"okay couple fight I'm outa here" Rosie said

"Same for me" the rest of them said

Everyone went to their classes. Except for Donna and Sam

"Okay I'm sorry I got so mad.. but your parents are not the only ones disapproving…" Donna said

"I know.." Sam said

"okay here's the plan, after school we first go to your house and then to my house to tell them about us okay? Sooner or later they will find out why not just tell them?"

"really?" Donna said so happy that she could jump a whole into the ceiling

"yes if that makes you happy"

"oh so happy!" Donna said while kissing him passionately on his mouth

Sam just kissed her back

"hey! Aren't you kids having class?" mrs. Thomson said

"eh…" they said

"beat it!"

"Yes ma'am" they said

"see you at after school, love you!" Sam said

"love you too!" Donna said while running to her class


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me soooo long to post but i was really bussy but thats just a lame exuse... But i hope u enyoy this chapter :D

* * *

There they stood in front of Sam house Donna was really nervous but exited too.

"so.. I think my parents are inside lets go!" Sam said

Donna walked slowly behind Sam

When they went inside Donna saw a skinny brown haired girl in the living room

"SAM!" she said hugging him but sam pushed her away

"lorrain what are you doing here?" Sam said irritated

_Shit _Sam thought he didn't tell donna his parents were trying to make him and lorrain a couple wich he really didn't want

Meanwhile donna was feeling a bit akward but was afraid to say anything, so she just tried to figure out who she was by following the conversation.

"your mom said i could come over becouse i missed you" she said now noticing Donna

"By the way who is she?" she added irritated

Just when he was about to answer his mom walked in

"oh i see you brought someone from school, are you two doing a science project or something?"

"oh and sorry i didn't tell you lorrain was coming but i thought that you two could go planning for the spring formal"

_'SPRING_ FORMAL?'the words raced trough her head and she felt the tears coming

"how could you!" Donna said running out of the house

" how many times I told you I don't want to date her!" Sam said angry

"Donna is or 'was' my girlfriend!" he adden quickly running out of the house going after Donna but she was allready gone

* * *

Reviews are always welcome! :D


End file.
